My heart calls you
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: an emotional short series on DaReya. peep inside to know about the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ My heart calls you ~~~**

 **Shreya Deekshit,** _ **a young intern at city hospital, Mumbai.**_

"Hello, han where are you?" _She asked someone over phone._

"on the way sweetheart, Just coming" _the reply came from other side._

 _Shreya narrowed her eyebrows in doubt,_ "Parth, are you driving? Maine kitni baar tumse kaha hai ki driving karte time phone pe baat mat kiya Karo"

"Oh come on shreya, I can handle both" _Parth replied._

"Shut up, mujhe is tetah ki laparwahi bilkul pasand nahi Parth, tumne helmet pehna hai ya wo bhi nahi?" _Shreya scolded her faïence._

" roj helmet pehanta hu yaar, ek din nahi pahnuga to koi fark nahi padne wala." _Parth replied chuckling at shreya._

"Parth.. This is enough ok, agar tumne apna ye careless attitude change nahi kiya na to... to main humari engagement tod dungi...kisi aur se shadi kar lungi, soch lena!" _Shreya said warning him._

"Oh no... Shreya aisa mat Karna please, main mar jaunga... I am sorry, aaj bhool gaya tha helmet...I promise Main...

 _His sentence left incomplete and a loud sound of a collision fell into shreya's ears._

"Parth...hello...hello.. are you there? Hello Parth... Hello... Hello..." _Shreya continued shouting having worst thoughts on her mind._

 **o-o-o-o**

Some minutes later, she was sitting on the bench outside the operation theater, with Parth's family, in the same hospital she was working.

 **"ek din helmet nahi pahnuga to kya fark pad jayega?"**

 _Shreya burst out in tears remembering that line. She was trying to be strong so that she could support Parth's family but seeing her crying they also broke down._

 _The doctors reported them that Parth is in coma and chances of his survival are almost negligible. His brain was severely injured in the accident._

 _Parth's mom could not compose herself,_ "No...I want my son back, I want my Parth back" _she was screaming dragging the attention of people around her._

 _Shreya rushed to her and hugged her,_ "auntie please, sambhaliye khud ko, Kuch nahi hoga Parth ko. He'll be alright. Coma se bahar aa jayega wo. Hum sab ka pyar aur duayein hain na uske sath. He'll be back!" _Shreya said trying to give them some hope._

"Kyun jhoothi dilasa de rahi ho hume beta, we know that we have lost him" _Parth's dad said and started crying ._

 _Shreya too felt loosing her strength. But still she had some hopes alive._

 _The next day the head surgeon called shreya in his cabin to have a very important talk._

"Yes doctor, kya baat hai? Aapne kaha bahut urgent hai?" _Shreya asked taking her seat._

 _The doctor looked at her and gathered some courage to speak_ , "Shreya, humare paas Mumbai ke hi ek dusre hospital se ek emergency call aayi hai. Ek patient hai, having hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, he is struggling with this fatal disease, and his heart is on end stage failure."

 _Shreya was hearing him keenly,_ "so what doctor?"

 _Doctor took a sigh_ , "Shreya tumhe to is disease ke bare me achhe se pata hoga hi, he needs an immediate heart transplant. Agar agle 24 ghante ke andar andar uske diseased heart ko ek healthy and functioning heart se replace nahi kiya gaya to, uska bachna impossible hai"

"I know that, lekin main isme kya kar sakti hu?" _Shreya said coldly._

"Shreya, Parth ka heart us patient ke liye perfect match hai." _The doctor said fixing his eyes on shreya's shocked face._

"What do you exactly want to say?" _She asked confusingly._

"Shreya, Parth is in coma, he is brain dead but uske dil ki dhadkane abhi bhi jinda hai, aur shayad kuch waqt ke baad wo bhi nahi rahegi lekin agar uska heart us patient ko donate kar diya jaye to uski jaan bach sakti hai shreya. Jabki Parth ke bach pane ki ummeed 1 percent se bhi kam hai" _the doctor emphasized on his words._

 _Shreya got up with a jerk,_ "what nonsense doctor? Aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain. Parth aapke liye ek brain dead patient hoga, lekin mere liye, Parth ki family ke liye, he is still alive. Ummeed kam hai to kya hua, ummeed to hai na. Phir kisi aur ki jaan bachane ke liye main Parth ki jaan nahi lene dungi aapko. " _shreya shouted angrily._

 _The doctor too got up and came to shreya_ , "shreya, main tumhare emotions ko achhi terah se samajh sakta hu. I know tum Parth se kitna pyar karti ho, but ye waqt emotional hone ka nahi hai shreya, tum khud ek doctor ho, tumhe bhi kahi na kahi pata hai ki Parth ab wapas nahi aane wala, bas tumhara dil is sach ko accept nahi Karna chahta. Dekho shreya, please think practicality, tumhare paas kisi ki jaan bachane ka mauka hai."

 _Shreya looked at him crying silently_.

"The patient is a cid officer shreya, aur uski jaan bahut keemti hai." _The doctor said placing a hand on shreya's shoulder._

 _Shreya sobbed,_ "Parth ki jaan bhi mere liye utni hi keemti hai."

 _Doctor became silent for some seconds, he knew that it's not easy to convince shreya._ "shreya someone wants to meet you!" _He said and a man came inside._

 _Shreya looked at him. The man came and stood in front of her._

"Hello Shreya, This is Sr. Inspector Abhijeet from cid." _The man said forwarding his hand._

"Hello..." _Shreya replied coldly ignoring the handshake._

 _Abhijeet took his hand back,_ "Shreya, wo patient hai na, Daya, main uske sath kaam karta hu. Lekin wo mere liye sirf ek colleague nahi, mera sabse achha dost aur ek chote bhai jaisa hai. Aur main use marte huye nahi dekh sakta. Ghar pe baithkar coffee enjoy kar rahe the hum, jab use achanak attack aa gaya. 24 ghante se bhi kam waqt hai uske paas. Main tumhare samne hath jodta hu, please use bacha lo , please" _he broke down in front of shreya._

 _Shreya couldn't see him crying in front of her, she turned hr face away._

"Aap log kyun nahi samajh rahe. agar main apne dil pe patthar rakhkar ha bol bhi du to mere han kehne se kya hota hai, Parth ke parents ke bare me socha hai, uski maa, uski choti Behan, uske dad, wo sab kabhi taiyar nahi honge." Shreya said sobbing.

 _The doctor smiled lightly,_ "wo already taiyar hain shreya, main unse baat kar chuka hu, lekin unhone faisla tumhare upar chod diya hai. Tum bahut samajhdar ho shreya aur mujhe pata hai tum kabhi koi galat faisla nahi logi."

 _Shreya was shocked knowing that Parth's parents are already ready to donate his heart. She was facing a big storm in her heart. Her heart was saying that Parth can recover, but her brain was saying that he can never recover. She looked at abhijeet. A man was standing there joining his hands infront of her, requesting her to save his friend's life. Shreya thought a lot and finally, the head win over heart, the doctor in her won over the lady crying for her Faïence. She became ready to sacrifice his love to save a stranger's life. She turned to the doctor._

"Doctor, Parth Ki dhadkano ko humesha ke liye zinda rakhne ka, shayad yahi ek rasta hai. Jab uski family khud taiyar hai to mujhe bhi koi problem nahi hai." She turned to abhijeet, "Don't worry, aapke dost ki jaan bach jayegi".

Abhijeet smiled obligingly, "Thank you!"

Shreya wiped her tears and left.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I know there are lot of movies on heart transplant. I really wanted to write a dareya on this plot. It's going to be short, not more than 5-6 chapters. Hope you people have also the same level of interest in this plot. Don't forget to review and share your views.

Keep loving Dareya

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Daya's surgery was successful. he recovered within 2-3 weeks and was quite easeful now._

 _He had got all a new life, but he had no clues about those persons because of whom he was alive today._

"Abhijeet, I want to meet them. Main Parth ke pariwar se milna chahta hu. Jinki wejeh se aaj main jinda hu kam se kam unse milkar ek baar thanks to bol du. I know ye bahut chota shabd hai unke ehsaan ke badle, lekin phir bhi" _Daya told abhijeet about his wish._

"Theek hai, main tumhe address de deta hu, mil lena." _Abhijeet said._

"Tum to mile hi hoge un sabse? Kaun kaun hai uski family me?" _Daya asked._

"Bas uske mom dad aur uski choti behan Ritika... aur...

"Aur?" _Daya asked._

"Aur Parth ki fiance, Shreya, city hospital me internship kar rahi hai, as cardiologist. Sirf ek mahine huye the unki engagement ko. Parth se bahut pyar karti thi, Parth ki family taiyar ho gayi thi uska heart donate karne ke liye but wo taiyar nahi ho rahi thi. Phir pata nahi kaise apne dil par patthar rakhkar, apne emotions ko side me rakhkar, permission de di donation ke liye. But I saw her, she was completely broken." _Abhijeet told lost in those moments._

 _Whatever daya heard about shreya was enough to make him feel bad for her. He took the address from abhijeet and headed to meet them._

 _He was driving through the heavy Mumbai traffic when he witnessed a car hitting an old woman. She fell on the road. Daya immediately got down his car and rushed to the old woman but before him someone else reached there to help the injured woman._

"Oh my God, auntie, you ok? Guys move please, side deejiye, hatiye please, thodi hawa aane deejiye, kisi ke paas pani hai?" _The young girl said placing the old woman's head in her lap,_ "someone please give me water!" _She said looking towards the crowd gathered there._

 _Daya immediately ran to his car and returnd with a water bottle and handed over to the girl._

"Thank you!" _She uttered and sprinkled some water on the old woman's face, who was half conscious. The girl made her drink some water. There were some little scars on the woman's forehead. The girl got some antiseptic and bandages from her purse and instantly provided the old woman a first aid treatment._

 _She supported the woman to get up and turned to the car driver who had hit her_.

"Aapki car bahut mehngi hogi, lekin ek insaan ki jaan se jyada keemti nahi ho sakti, please traffic rules ko todna band kariye, galti aap jaise log karte hain aur jaan kisi aur ko gawani padti hai" _she snapped angrily and supported the woman._

 _The driver uttered a sorry and left._

 _Daya moved forward_ , "umm...can I help you?"

 _The girl looked at him_ , "no thanks, ye aapki bottle! Don't worry, jyada injury nahi hai. Turant first aid karne se hospital jane ki bhi jarurat nahi."

 _Daya smiled,_ "yeah, that's good, auntie main aapko chod du?" _He asked to the woman._

 _The girl looked at him,_ "you don't bother please, mere paas bhi gadi hai, main inhe chod dungi, aapko kuch important kaam hoga, you might get late!"

"Ok then, main chalta hu, have a good day" _daya said and left exchanging a smile with the girl._

 _He reached at Parth's address. He took some time to rang the bell as he tried to overcome his emotions. A middle aged woman opened the door._

"Yes? Kisse milna hai aapko?" _She asked looking up at daya._

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Kya aap Parth ki mom hain?"

 _The lady stared at him in confusion,_ "Han, aap kaun?"

 _Daya felt his eyes getting moist, he managed to smile,_ "Main Daya hu, cid inspector Daya, jise Parth ka heart donate kiya gaya tha."

 _The lady became speechless. She kept staring at him, some tears tickled down her cheeks._

 _Daya moved forward and held her by shoulders,_ "Auntie please!" _He rubbed her tears_ , "please don't cry"

 _The lady started sobbing and unknowingly hugged daya._

"Parth" _she whispered while placing her head against daya's chest. She moved her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat, his son's heart was beating in someone else's chest._

"Aarti, who's there?" _Parth's dad came there calling her._

 _Hearing him she separated and looked at him,_ "dekhiye kaun aaya hai? He is Daya, humare Parth ka heart jisko transplant kiya gaya tha. Ritika... Ritika..come here beta, come here!" _She called her daughter happily._

 _Daya bent to touch his feet but Parth's father stopped him,_ "No no..iski koi jarurat nahi! "

 _Daya looked at them and began_ , "main bas aap logo ko thank you kehna chahta tha, aap logo ka zindagi bhar mujhpe ehsaan rahega. Main aap logo ko Parth ko wapas to nahi lauta sakta, lekin I am always there, kabhi meri jarurat ho, kuch bhi, please mujhe kahiyega, mujhe bahut khushi hogi agar main aap logo ke kisi bhi kaam aa saku to?"

 _Parth's parents were going through mixed feelings. They were overwhelmed with daya's arrival._

"Beta, humne kabhi socha nahi tha ki tum kabhi humse milne aaoge! Parth ko khone ke baad bahut mushkil se sambhala hai humne khud ko, par aaj tumhe dekhkar pata nahi kyun aisa lag raha hai ki jaise humara Parth humare samne aakar khada ho gaya ho" _Parth's mom said touching daya's face with her trembling hand._

 _Daya caught her hand,_ "To Parth hi samajh leejiye mujhe. Pehli baar maa ke hath ka sparsh mehsus kiya hai. Jiske liye bachpan se taras raha tha main. " _daya said with tearful eyes and hugged Parth's mom._

 _Parth's father's eyes too got filled with tears._

"Mom, aapne bulaya?" A _young girl came there. She gazed at daya._

 _Parth's mom separated from daya and turned to the girl,_ "Ritika, dekho kaun aaya hai" _and she introduced daya._

 _Ritika smiled painfully at daya and approached him with slow steps._

 _Daya looked at her_ , " in logo ne to mujhe apne bete jaisa maankar gale laga liya, aap bhi chahe to mujhe bhai bula sakti hain".

 _Ritika smiled and hugged him._

 _Parth's mom smiled at them. Parth's dad came to her and whispered something. She nodded and went to call someone over phone. Then she came to daya._

"Beta, humare pariwar me ek aur sadasya hai. Shreya, 2 mahine baad Parth aur shreya ki shadi hone wali thi. Ab to wo rishta kabhi jud nahi payega, lekin shreya ka jo rishta hum sab se jud gaya hai wo toot bhi nahi sakta. Humari beti jaisi hai wo. Maine use call kiya hai, wo bas aati hi hogi, wo tumse milkar bahut khush hogi, bas thodi der ruk jao. Usko milkar jana." _Parth's mom said to daya._

"Ji, bilkul!" _Daya nodded with a smile._

 _They started chatting. Daya was loving to hear about Parth. His parents were telling daya about Parth's pranks and his mischievous, playful nature. Daya could see how much they were missing Parth._

 _Just then the doorbell rang and Ritika went to open the door. A young girl came inside._

"Kya baat hai auntie, aapne mujhe itni jaldi me yaha kyun bulaya? Kisse milwana tha?" _The girl came to them._

 _Hearing her voice daya turned his head and his eyes got stuck on her. The same girl he met with sometimes ago on the road who helped the old woman was standing there._

"Aao shreya batati hu, kyun bulaya tumhe?" _Parth's mom said holding shreya's hand while she kept staring at daya._

"Beta ye daya hai, humare Parth ka heart jise transplant kiya gaya tha." _Parth's mom told shreya._

 _Shreya's facial expressions changed immediately. She looked at daya whose eyes were already fixed on her. Their eyes met and shreya felt a perturbation of emotions in her heart just by looking into his eyes._

"hello!" _Daya uttered in a low voice._

"Hi" _shreya said and looked away._

 _She was feeling strange by his presence. Something was surely happening to her which was making her to feel uneasy._

 _Parth's mom spotted something and turned to shreya,_ "shreya, ye tumhare kapdo pe blood? Is everything fine beta?"

 _Shreya looked at her clothes and then turned to Parth's mom,_ "auntie wo actually raste me ek aurat ka accident ho gaya tha, to uski help karne ke chakkar me I think ye thoda sa blood mere kapdo pe bhi lag gaya. Don't worry I am fine." _Shreya said and took a glance at daya._

 _Ritika came to daya,_ "aap chahte hain ki main aapko bhai bulau na to aapko mere liye kuch Karna hoga!"

 _Daya smiled_ , "itni pyari si behan pane ke liye, main kuch bhi karne ko taiyar hu, tum bolo to sahi."

 _Shreya was watching them surprisingly. Parth's family was so much attached with daya in such a short span of time! Why? Just because he has Parth's heart beating inside him._

 _Ritika smiled at daya,_ "ok, to 2 din baad mera birthday hai. Aur balloons me hawa bharne ka kaam Parth bhaiya ka hota tha. Ab aapko Karna padega, aur mere liye ek achha sa gift!" _Ritika said cutely._

 _Daya patted her cheeks,_ "why not! You'll see, it will be your best birthday ever."

 _Shreya was looking away trying to avoid daya._

 _Parth's dad came to daya,_ "beta, tumse milkar bahut achha laga. Ye tumhara hi ghar hai, tum kabhi bhi aa sakte ho. Aakhir ek rishta to Jud hi gaya hai tumse"

 _Daya held his hands,_ "of course uncle! Aur aapko nahi pata, itne sare naye rishte ek sath pakar main kitna khush hu. I promise dil se nibhauga in sare rishto ko."

 _Shreya was watching them. She was strangely upset seeing daya trying to take Parth's place in his family._

 _She turned to Parth's mom,_ "auntie ab main chalti hu"

"Are beta, itni jaldi, tumne to daya se jyada baate bhi nahi ki. Ruko na thodi der" _Parth's mom said to shreya._

"Nahi auntie wo, actually ye kapde saaf karne hain. Turant clean nahi kiya to daag nahi nikalega. Main chalti hu" _she said and turned to go but she stopped as daya called her name._

"Shreya, mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "phir kabhi" _she said and left._

 _Parth's mom, dad and Ritika were confused with shreya's behavior. Daya too watched her going silently. He sensed that shreya was not comfortable with him._

.

.

 **...To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _After Shreya went, daya approached Ritika._

"Ritika, I want to talk to Shreya, kya tum mujhe bata sakti ho wo kaha rehti hai?"

"Wo yahi paas me hi rehti hain. Chaliye main aapko dikhati hu" _Ritika said and guided daya to Shreya's home._

 _Here, shreya reached her home. Her mother saw her disturbed, so on being asked shreya told her about daya and how she became uncomfortable with him._

"Shreya, beta main samajh sakti hu daya ko dekh kar tumhe Parth ki yaad aati hogi na, but isme uski kya galti. Tumhe waha se is terah se nahi chale aana chahiye tha. Wo apna time nikal kar sabse milne aaya , aur tumne usse baat tak nahi ki, use bura laga hoga!" _Shreya's mom said trying to make her understand._

"to main kya karu mom? Main kis mushkil se gujar rahi hu, ye mere alawa aur koi nahi samajh sakta" _shreya said turning her face away._

 _Shreya's mom began to say something but at the same time Ritika came there with daya._

"Hi auntie, hi Shreya."

 _Shreya turned and saw Daya behind Ritika._

"Arey Ritika, aao na beta andar aao!" _Shreya's mom welcomed Ritika as well as daya._

"Namaste auntie! Main Shreya se kuch baat Karna chahta tha lekin wo waha se chali aayi isliye maine socha kyun na main ghar chal kar hi mil lu" _daya said to shreya's mom but glancing at shreya who was looking away._

"Achha kiya beta, baitho na. Chai, coffee, kuch loge?"

"Nahi auntie, thanks, main bas shreya se baat karne aaya hu" _daya said_

 _Now shreya turned and faced him,_ "kya baat karni hai aapko? Aapko thanks bolna tha na wo aapne bol diya! That's alright, kisi ne aap par koi ehsan nahi kiya hai, aur ab aap please, humari zindagi me aakar Parth banne ki koshish mat kariye. Huhh... Rishte nibhane ki baat kar rahe the na aap? Rishte nibhana itna asaan nahi hota. Aap 2 din aayenge humse milne, uske baad aap apne kaam me busy ho jayenge, kuch yaad nahi rahega aapko. Aur uske baad Parth ke mom dad, uski behan wo sab phir se akele ho jayenge." _Shreya shouted with rage in her eyes._

"Shreya, ye kaise baat kar rahi ho tum?" _Her mom scolded her._

 _Daya and Ritika both were shocked with her sudden outburst._

"Shreya tum inhe galat samajh rahi ho..." _Ritika said but shreya cut her._

"Tum to bolo hi mat Ritika. Parth ko gaye huye abhi ek mahina bhi nahi hua aur uski behan ko apni birthday party ki padi hai. Tumhe sharm nahi aati Ritika, tum is waqt kisi bhi celebration ke bare me kaise soch sakti ho!" _Shreya shouted._

 _Daya stared at her in disbelief. He was about to say something but stopped as Ritika started sobbing._

"I am sorry shreya! Tum sahi keh rahi ho. Main...main apna birthday celebrate nahi karungi. Mujhe party karte huye dekhkar, Parth bhaiya ko bura lagega na!" _Ritika said crying and left from there immediately._

"Ritika?" _Daya tried to stop her but she had left. Daya turned to shreya._

"Samajh me nahi aa raha ki main tumse kaise baat karu? Dekhne me tum bahut hi samajhdar aur suljhi hui lagti ho. Lekin afsos, ho nahi. You are just an emotional fool"

 _Shreya glared at him,_ "excuse me!"

"Yes, I don't understand what's exactly your problem? Mujhse problem hai? Mera Parth Ki family se aakar milna, unse ek rishta jod lena tumhe pasand nahi aaya, that's alright, I can understand! Main hu hi kaun tumhare liye sirf ek ajnabi. Lekin Ritika? Use hurt kyun kiya? Parth ke jane ka dukh sabko hai, uski kami sabko khal rahi hai, lekin tum chahti ho ki sab tumhari terah show off karte rahe, apni har aane wali khushi ko chodkar us baat ka gam manate rahe, Jo kabhi wapas nahi aane wala?" _Daya shouted on top of his voice._

"Main show off kar rahi hu?" _Shreya uttered glaring at daya._

"Of course! Ye show off nahi to aur kya hai? Kya tum zindagi bhar Parth ke liye roti rahogi? Har waqt aise aankho me aansu bhar kar baithi rahogi, taki logo ko pata chale ki tum Parth se kitna pyar karti thi? Aur wo log Jo kuch pal ke liye wo dardnak hadsa bhool kar thoda sa has le, thodi der ke liye matam ko bhoolkar thodi si khushiyan jee le, Parth ke liye unka pyar jhootha hai?" _Daya shouted looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya lowered her head._

"Kya Ritika ko khush dekh kar Parth ko kabhi bura lag sakta hai bhala? Uska bhai nahi raha isliye wo ab kabhi apna birthday na manaye?" _Daya said but shreya was not looking at him._

"Aur mujhe itna galat samajhne ke liye thank you. Main sirf ek baat kehna chahta hu, mera naam daya hai, aur jo main kehta hu wo main har haal me nibhata hu. Main Parth ki jegah lene ki koshish nahi kar raha hu, main bas apna farz nibha raha hu." _Daya said in a rather soft voice. Shreya was just listening to him._

 _Daya took a long breath,_ "tumhe dekha to mujhe bahut bura laga, isliye main tumse milkar sirf sorry bolna chahta tha, kyunki shayad main nahi hota to tumhara Parth kya pata zinda hota. Main nahi janta ki isme mera koi kusoor hai ya nahi, but I am just saying what I feel. You don't like to talk to me, alright, lekin main Parth ke pariwar ko apna manta hu aur wo bhi mujhe apna samajhne lage hain, main unse milne aata rahunga aur unke liye wo sab kuch karunga jo Parth hota to karta, chahe tumhe ye achha lage ya na lage" _Daya finished and turned to shreya's mom,_ "chalta hu auntie, namaste!" _He said and left without looking at shreya._

 _Shreya watched him going then she closed her eyes tightly to let her tears flow out. She turned to her mom and hugged her crying on her shoulder_.

"Beta rona band Karo. Daya ne kuch galat nahi kaha. Bas thande dimag se uski bato pe gaur Karna. Life bahut simple hoti hai shreya, hum khud use complicate banate hain apne galat decisions se, aur tum wahi kar rahi ho" _shreya's mom said caressing her head._

 _At night, shreya was on terrace, sitting with a mug of coffee. She was thinking again and again whatever daya said. With every sip she was going deeper in her thoughts. She realized her fault._

 _She took her cellphone and called Parth's mom._

"Hello auntie, wo...umm..kya aapke paas daya ka number hai?"

 _She got daya's number and after thinking a lot finally dialed his number._

 _Daya received within 3-4 rings,_ "Inspector Daya speaking, who's this?" _He asked seeing the unknown number._

 _Shreya startled hearing his voice. She had no idea how to begin._

"Hello...hello" _daya was speaking._

 _Shreya heaved a sigh and managed to speak,_ "Shreya"

 _Daya stopped hearing her voice_."Shreya? Yes, what can I do for you?" _He said in a formal way._

"I am sorry!" _Shreya uttered_ , "you were right, I am an emotional fool. Emotions me aakar kabhi kabhi main sahi galat mein fark nahi kar pati. Please meri har baat ke liye mujhe maaf kar deejiye"

 _Daya's heart had already melted hearing her sweet voice_ , "please Shreya, forget that. Sorry to mujhe bhi kehna hai. Maine tumse bahut rudely baat ki."

"I deserve it!" _Shreya said in a low voice._

"No... You don't deserve it. Main janta hu tum dil ki buri nahi ho. Tum...tum bahut achhi ho shreya." _Daya said softly._

 _Shreya smiled, both became silent for some seconds._

 _Shreya extended the conversation,_ "ek aur baat kehni thi, Parth ka humare sath na hone me aapka koi kusoor nahi hai. Agar aap aisa sochte hain to ye khayal apne dimag se nikal deejiye."

 _Daya smiled,_ "thanks for telling me that"

 _Again a silence prevailed between them. Shreya again broke it._

"2 din baad Ritika ka birthday hai. Aapko yaad hai na aapko balloons me hawa bharni hai, aap chahe to main bhi aapki help kar sakti hu."

 _Daya again smiled_ , "sure, sirf balloons hi kyun, maine Ritika ke liye ek surprise party plan ki hai, aur bina tumhari help ke main kuch nahi kar paunga. Phir uski pasand napasand bhi mujhe kuch pata nahi. To tumhari help to chahiye hi chahiye."

"Theek hai boliye, kya kya help chahiye aapko?" _Shreya asked._

"Umm...are you free tomorrow! Kuch shopping karni thi, Ritika ke liye, to main soch raha tha ki...

"Theek hai, main time manage kar lungi, aap jab free ho to mujhe call kar deejiyega, main aa jaungi." _Shreya said calmly._

 _"Yeah, done!" Daya said happily._

 _Next daya, Daya managed to make some time for shopping._

"Daya, itni jaldi kaam khatam karke kaha ja rahe ho?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Ritika ke liye kuch shopping karni hai abhijeet, kal uska birthday hai aur main use ek surprise party dena chahta hu." _Daya told excitedly._

"Are waah, nice idea, main bhi chalu kuch help kar du tumhari?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Nahi nahi tum kaam Karo, actually Shreya aa rahi hai meri help ke liye, hum dono milkar sab sambhal lenge" _daya said smiling._

 _Abhijeet was surprised,_ "Shreya aa rahi hai? Lekin tumne to kaha tha ki kal tum dono ki thodi behas ho gayi thi."

"Han lekin kal raat shreya ne khud mujhe call kiya tha aur usne sorry bola aur bas sab kuch sort out ho gaya."

 _Abhijeet smiled_ , "that's good"

 _Daya left from bureau. He called shreya and they both did the birthday shopping._

"Thank you shreya, tum nahi aati to bahut mushkil tha ye sab!" _Daya said walking towards the exit._

"Isme thank you ki kya baat hai. Mujhe bhi to Ritika se sorry bolna hai na, uske liye itna to kar hi sakti hu. Use is surprise ke bare me koi idea nahi hai, kitni khush hogi na wo, jab hum use ye surprise denge to" _Shreya said._

"Hmm..chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hu" _daya said._

"Nahi, it's ok. Main chali jaungi" _shreya refused politely._

"Come on shreya, mere paas gadi hai to tum taxi se kyun jaogi, aao baitho, main tumhe chod dunga, waise bhi tum yaha mere hi kehne par to aayi ho." _Daya said opening the door of the car for her._

 _Shreya couldn't resist and sat in the car._

 _Daya started the car, they kept on talking on various topics._

"Shreya, ek baat puchu?" _Daya asked taking a glance at her._

"Hmm" _shreya nodded._

"Tum us din mujhe dekh kar itni uncomfortable kyun ho gayi thi, intact mujhe to aisa lagta hai ki tum ab bhi mere sath easy feel nahi karti. Kya main iski wajeh jaan sakta hu?" _Daya said looking at shreya._

 _Shreya looked at him and immediately turned her gaze away, she remained silent._

"Shreya, main kuch puch raha hu tumse" _daya said on not getting any response from her._

"Stop" _shreya said, daya looked her confusingly,_ "Mera ghar aa gaya" _shreya said._

 _Daya stopped the car. Shreya got down, daya was just staring at her. Shreya turned to go but stopped and turned back to face daya._

"Ye baat shayad aapko thodi ajeeb lagegi lekin, jab bhi main aapko dekhti hu mujhe Parth ki yaad aati hai. Aapke sath hona mujhe Parth ke hone ka ehsas dilata hai. Wo insaan jo mera pehla pyar tha, Isiliye main aapko face karne se ghabrati hu." _She said looking into daya's eyes._

 _Daya was also looking into her eyes. They kept staring at each other for a moment. Then shreya lowered her eyes and sadly moved from there leaving daya still staring at her._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Daya and shreya were planning for Ritika's surprise b'day party._

"Shreya, main thoda aa confused hu. Sari taiyariyan to humne kar li hai but Ritika ko surprise denge kaise? Uske hi ghar me to party rakh nahi sakte, use pata chal jayega na" _daya shared his cause of worry with shreya._

 _Shreya thought for a moment,_ "han wo to hai. Kyun na ek kaam kare? Party mere ghar pe rakhte hain. Phir main kuch bahana karke Auntie, uncle aur Ritika ko apne ghar bula lungi. Aur jaise hi wo ghar aayegi, hum use surprise de denge."

 _Daya's face glowed,_ "superb idea".

 _Daya and shreya reached at shreya's house for arrangements. They shared their idea with shreya's mom. She too started helping them in arrangements._

 _Daya was arranging the balloons. When Shreya came near him._

"Daya wo candles ka packet aapke paas hai kya, mujhe mil nahi raha?" _Shreya asked daya. They both were standing under a big balloon hanging above their head._

"Han wo us bag me...

 _Daya was saying when suddenly the balloon burst out._

"Phattakkk"

 _Shreya shuddered with this sudden sound_. "Whoa" _she screamed covering her ears._

 _The confetti and glitters filled inside the balloon started falling on both daya and Shreya's heads._

 _Daya started laughing at shreya while she started ruffling her hair,_ "ye aise kaise phat gaya, apne aap?" _She mumbled._

 _Daya stopped laughing and stared at her pretty face possessing some lines of irritation. He became lost in her beauty. Daya's heart started beating faster inside his chest._

 _Shreya ruffled her hair and turned to go but daya caught her hand._

 _Shreya stopped on her place and slowly turned to look at him. She found him staring at her with some untold feelings in his eyes._

"Daya, kya kar rahe ho" _shreya uttered when she found him moving closer to her._

 _Daya just became extremely close to her leaving just a few inches gap between them. Shreya became nervous with his sudden closeness. Daya moved his hand up and touched her cheek. Shreya closed her eyes tightly and her body shivered with his touch. Daya caressed her cheek softly increasing her nervousness and removed the piece of confetti fallen on her cheek._

"Ye reh gaya tha tumhare... galo pe" _daya whispered._

 _Shreya just stared into his eyes. Their eyes met and they talked everything their lips couldn't. Their eyes forgot blinking and they remained like that staring into each other's eyes. Finally Shreya lowered her eyes and ran away from there as it was getting difficult for her to control the surging of the sea of her emotions. His stare was so stubborn refusing to leave her mind._

 _Daya remained stood still, watching her going. Shreya's mom came there._

"Daya, sari arrangements ho gayi ho to Ritika ko call karu?"

 _Daya nodded his head_ , "yes, auntie."

 _Shreya's mom went and called Ritika's home. She told them that Shreya has fallen down from the staircase and she is critical. Hearing this news Ritika as well as her parents became concerned for shreya and they immediately rushed to her house._

 _They reached and found the home in darkness._

"Shreya..." _Ritika and her parents called her name and moved ahead. As they entered the house all the lights turned on with some burst outs of balloons._

 _Ritika stood their surprised and overwhelmed seeing the scenario. A banner of 'Happy birthday Ritika' was fixed on the wall._

 _Seeing Ritika, Daya, Shreya and Shreya's mom started singing the birthday song for her._

"Happy birthday dear Ritika, happy birthday to you" _Daya moved towards Ritika finishing the song._

 _Ritika was still shocked as well as her parents._

"Ye sab aap logo ne..." _She uttered looking pleased with the arrangements._

"Aur tumhe sorry bhi to kehna tha." _Shreya said and held her hand and took her near the table where the cake was placed._

 _Ritika cut the cake and a memory flashed in front of her eyes. She always used to feed the first piece of the cake to Parth. She tearfully glanced at daya and forwarded the first piece to him._

 _Daya became shocked._

"Main first piece humesha bhaiya ko hi khilati thi, ab to aap hi mere bhai ho na." _Ritika said smiling._

 _A tear came out of daya's eyes. He happily accepted the piece of cake and hugged Ritika after feeding her back the remaining of the same piece._

 _Shreya and all became emotional. Ritika fed the cake to all and received the blessings._

 _They enjoyed a delicious meal prepared by Shreya and her mother. Finally Ritika and her parents asked permission to leave._

 _Daya too started moving when Shreya's mother told shreya to go and leave daya outside. Shreya moved silently with him._

 _Daya tried to talk to her but she waved her hand stopping the conversation before it could start._

"Bye... Good night!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya said nothing, wished her good night and left. Shreya kept watching him going till he went out of her sight._

 _They didn't meet and talk for some days. Shreya thought it was because of her rude behavior with him the last time. She hated to admit that she was missing him and wishing him to call her. She thought to call him and talk but she didn't want to express her restlessness._

 _That evening she got a call from Ritika. She told her that daya has came to their house and he has called her also to come there. Shreya agreed to come but at the same time felt disappointed that why he didn't call her directly. Why he called her through Ritika._

 _Anyway, she went to Ritika's home. Daya was already present there. He looked at her. Their eyes met and shreya said Hi to him to avoid awkwardness between them._

"Hi Shreya" _daya responded smilingly._

"Aao Shreya, dekho to daya ko, aaj use salary mili hai aur sab kharch kar diya, humare liye gifts kharidne me" _Parth's mom complained sweetly._

 _Shreya smiled and looked at daya admiring him._

 _Daya looked at Parth's mom_ , "auntie you know, maine dekha hai, jab logo ko first salary milti hai na to wo apni family ke liye gifts le jate hain. Maine humesha is moment ko miss kiya hai. Apni salary ko humesha apne hi upar kharch kiya hai. Humesha sochta tha ki kash mere bhi apne hote jin par main apni salary luta sakta. Aur aaj meri wo chahat bhi puri ho gayi. Please auntie mana mat kariye, ye tohfe ye gifts to bas bahana hai, aap logo ko thanks bolne ka, mujhe itna lucky feel karwane ke liye. Itna khoobsurat pariwar dene ke liye" _daya's voice trembled as he finished._

 _Parth's mom hugged him._ "Kaun kehta hai maine mera beta kho diya. Mera beta mere paas hai" _she mumbled crying on his shoulder._

 _Shreya's eyes too became wet. She rubbed her tears and smiled._

 _Daya separated from the hug and opened the gifts. He took out a box of jogging shoes and moved to Parth's dad._

"Uncle, ye aapke liye, maine dekha tha aapke shoes almost fatne wale hain" _daya said giving him the new shoes._

"Oh my God, thank..." _He stopped,_ "bete ko kaisa thanks, its awesome!" _He exclaimed in joy seeing the shoes._

"Pehankar to dekhiye, fit hai ya nahi?" _Parth's mom said seeing his excitement._

"Are fit kaise nahi hoga" _he said putting his feet in the shoes_. "Ye to ekdum fit hai" _he said and patted daya's shoulder happily._

 _Now daya turned towards Parth's mom and presented a beautiful Sari to her._

"Are... Daya, ye to bahut hi khoobsurat sari hai, dekho jara shreya" _she said showing it to shreya._

"Really auntie, its so beautiful. Ye color to aapko bahut suit karega" _shreya said praising daya's choice._

 _Now daya turned to Ritika and presented a beautiful red top of latest trend. Ritika almost jumped seeing the dress._

"Aww... It's so gorgeous, ladies dress ke liye to aapki choice awesome hai" _Ritika said cheerfully._

"Meri behan itni awesome hai to dress to apne aap awesome ho jayegi na" _daya said pulling her cheeks._

"Aww thank you bhaiya"! _Ritika said cutely._

 _Now shreya looked at daya with hopeful eyes. She was excited to know what he had brought for her._

"Ok, to sabke gifts ho gaye, ab aap log mujhe pehankar dikhaiye" _daya said ignoring shreya._

 _Ritika looked at shreya and then at daya_ , "aur Shreya ka gift? Aap shreya ke liye kuch nahi laye?"

 _Daya looked at shreya who was already staring at him._

"Oh sorry, main bhool gaya, shreya ke liye kuch lena hai yaad hi nahi aaya!" _Daya said studying shreya's expressions._

 _The glow lost from shreya's face. Her face fell off in disappointment_. "It's alright, mujhe kuch nahi chahiye" _she said with a fake smile._

 _She wondered why even she expected something from him. She was hurt but she was successful in hiding it._

 _Ritika and her mom wore the dresses and showed to daya. Shreya was happy for them but she wanted to leave._

"Achha auntie ab main chalti hu" _she said and stood up to go when daya stopped her._

"Ruko Shreya, main bhi chal raha hu, chalo tumhe ghar tak chod deta hu" _daya said from behind._

 _Shreya waited for him. Daya stopped the car in front of her. Shreya got inside._

"Aap mere liye kuch laye nahi to phir mujhe yaha bulaya hi kyun?" _Shreya said in a low voice looking away._

 _Daya smiled internally,_ "tumhe bura lag raha hai ki main tumhare liye kuch nahi laya." _and he started the car._

"Nahi mujhe bura nahi lag raha, bura to tab lagega jab main aapse kuch expect karti. Maine kuch expect hi nahi kiya tha aapse to bura lagne wali koi baat hi nahi hai." _Shreya said with a serene face._

"Ok..ye to aur bhi achhi baat hai ki tumne kuch expect nahi kiya tha kyunki unexpected gifts jyada achhe lagte hain" _he said stopping the car by roadside and took out a small box._

 _Shreya glanced at him surprisingly. He forwarded the box to her. Shreya grabbed the box and opened it. Her heart melted seeing a beautiful pair of earrings in the box. She looked up at him._ "Ye...

"Kya hua nahi pasand aaya?" _Daya asked looking at her._

 _Shreya started crying covering her face. Daya was shocked. He placed his hand on her shoulder,_ "Shreya, kya hua? Tum ro kyun rahi ho? I am really sorry agar mujhse koi galti...

 _Shreya stopped crying and looked at him_ , "aapko pata hai, maine Parth se request ki thi isi earring ke liye, jab him last time shopping pe gaye the. He was running out of money that time. To usne kaha ki wo mujhe baad me lakar dega. But uske baad... Uska accident..." _She started sobbing._

 _Daya was amazed hearing that._

"How do you know that daya? Aapko kaise pata ki mujhe yahi earrings chahiye?" _She asked crying._

 _Daya looked into her eyes_ , "it was just a coincident shreya, I am sorry"

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and composed herself._ "Aaj ek aur special din hai daya. Aaj hi ke din main Parth se pehli baar mili thi, ek family function me" _shreya said smiling through tears_ , "he was such a joker. Mujhe yaad nahi ki wo kabhi kisi baat pe serious hua ho. Bato bato me usne mujhe I love you bhi bol diya tha aur main, meri ek bhi choice usse match nahi karti thi, phir bhi usse pyar ho gaya. But.. Mujhe kya pata tha ki mera aur uska sath likha hi nahi hai." _She said and started crying._

 _Daya took a deep breath and moved close to her. He held her hand._ "Shreya please main tumhe rote huye nahi dekh sakta. Ye sach hai ki tumhara aur Parth ka sath nahi likha tha but..." _Daya took a moment's pause and said squeezing her hand gently,_ "kisi ka sath to likha hoga."

 _Shreya looked into his eyes. Without any further delay daya cupped her face and leaned in. Shreya didn't stop him but she too moved closer unknowingly, until their lips fused together._

 _Shreya broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest wrapping her arms around him. Daya rested his chin on her head holding her near his chest. Shreya closed his eyes listening the familiar heartbeats. She tightened her grip around him burying her face in his neck. They remained like that for some minutes. Daya kept moving his hand on her back._

 _Shreya opened her eyes and moved away from him._

"Shreya..." _daya tried to say something holding her hand but shreya freed her hand and avoided any eye contact with him._

"Daya, please mujhe ghar jana hai"

 _Daya didn't say anything but started the car and drove her to her home._

 _He stopped the car in front of her gate. Shreya got down quickly and ran inside without saying anything._

 _Daya was confused with her acts but he then left from their deciding to talk to her later._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Daya was engrossed in his thoughts. Abhijeet tapped on his shoulder._

"Kya hua Daya, bahut gumsum lag rahe ho? Shreya ko tumhara tohfa pasand nahi aaya kya?"

 _Daya looked at him shaking his head_ , "nahi Abhijeet wo baat nahi hai, main... main kuch aur soch raha hu."

"Kya?"

 _Daya scratched his head and pressed his lips together_. "Abhijeet, I think main Shreya se pyar karne laga hu."

 _Abhijeet grinned,_ "what?"

"Han Abhijeet, samajh me nahi aa raha main kya karu, usse baat karu ya nahi, kahi wo meri feelings ko galat na samajh le."

 _Abhijeet stared at him for a moment_ , "baat Karo usse, galat kyun samajhegi?"

 _Daya stood up_ , "mujhe dar hai ki kahi wo mujhse baat Karna hi na band kar de."

"Daya tum faltu me pareshan ho rahe ho. Tum usse pyar karte ho to use batao, baki uspe hi chod do." _Abhijeet said patting his shoulders._

"Lekin Abhijeet use batau kaise? I mean kya kahuga? " _daya asked biting his nails._

"Yahi ki tum usse pyar karne lage ho aur kya?" _Abhijeet said looking at him confusingly._

"Abhijeet you know hai to ye sirf ek line ki baat, par ye utni hi mushkil hai. Nahi keh pauga main" _daya said holding his head._

 _Abhijeet looked at him and smiled_ , "to tum ek kaam kyun nahi karte, agar tum use muh se itni simple si baat nahi bol sakte to ek letter likh do."

 _Daya looked at him with a shine in his eyes,_ "oh yes, brilliant idea. Main abhi shreya ko letter likhta hu."

 _Daya wrote a letter to shreya expressing all his feelings for her and reached at her house. Shreya's mom opened the door._

"Daya tum, aao na andar aao."

 _Daya greeted her with a smile,_ "hello auntie, Shreya hai?"

"Ha ruko main bulakar lati hu use." _She turned to go but daya immediately stopped her._

"Nahi nahi auntie use bulane ki jarurat nahi hai bas ye envelope use de deejiyega. Main chalta hu." _He gave the envelope to shreya's mom and left._

"Ajeeb hai, pehli baar dekh rahi hu ise itni jaldi me hai. 2 minute bhi nahi ruka, shreya se bhi nahi mila, bas ye envelope dene aaya tha? Kya hai isme?" _She wondered,_ "shreya ko dene ko kaha hai to kuch important hoga!" _She thought and began to move to shreya's room but again she stopped with curiosity._ "It's wrong, lekin pata nahi kyun man kar raha hai ki dekhu isme hai kya!" _She closed her eyes,_ "I am sorry shreya beta but mujhse ye envelope khole bina raha nahi ja raha."

 _She opened the envelope and found the letter inside._

"Letter, shreya ke liye hai, should I read it? Ab envelope khol hi liya hai to letter bhi padh hi leti hu, sorry Daya, sorry Shreya!"

 _And she started reading the letter. When she finished it a smile was curved on her lips. She felt extreme happiness knowing daya's feelings for shreya. She went to shreya's room hiding her smile._

"Shreya, abhi daya aaya tha!"

 _Shreya looked at her,_ "abhi?

"Ha, wo thodi jaldi me tha to chala gaya. Lekin usne tumhe ye dene ko kaha." _She said forwarding the envelope towards her._

"Ye kya hai?" _Shreya asked grabbing the envelope in her hand._

"Mujhe kya pata? Maine thodi na khol ke dekha aur padha? Tum hi dekho kya hai. By the way main Ritika ke ghar ja rahi hu. Thodi der me aa jaungi" _she said and moved from there taking a glance at shreya with a smile._

 _Shreya read the letter and inhaled a deep breath. She bit her lips._ "Oh no! Wahi hua jiska dar tha. Daya ko mujhse pyar ho gaya hai. God! Ab kya karu main?"

 **o-o-o**

"Sach auntie? Daya bhai ko Shreya se pyar ho gaya hai, wow!" _Ritika said jumping in joy when shreya's mom told Ritika and her parents that daya loves shreya._

"Ha ye sach hai aur mujhe pata hai shreya bhi daya ko pasand karne lagi hai. Main aaj bahut khush hu." _Shreya's mom said happily._

"Ye to wakai bahut hi achhi baat hai. Daya kitna achha ladka hai aur ab to wo humari family ka bhi ek hissa ban chuka hai. Hum sabke dilo me jegah bana li hai usne. Shreya ke liye daya se behtar dusra koi nahi ho sakta." _Parth's mom said happily._

"Ab mujhe shreya ki koi fikar nahi hai. Ab daya jo mil gaya hai use. Bas shreya bhi han kar de to main jaldi se dono ki shadi karwa du" _shreya's mom said with sparkling eyes._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya was working on his desk but his mind was in something else._

"Kya soch rahe ho daya?" _Abhijeet asked._

"Yahi ki pata nahi ab tak shreya ne letter padh liya hoga ya nahi. Pata nahi kya jawab hoga uska?" _Daya said pressing his fingers in nervousness._

"Uska jawab han hi hoga, don't worry" _abhijeet said._

 _Suddenly bureau door opened and shreya entered. Daya and abhijeet were shocked seeing her. Shreya looked at daya and moved near him with fast steps._

"Shreya, tum yaha?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya threw the letter on his desk,_ "ye kya hai daya?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "tumne padha nahi?"

"Padhne ke baad hi puch rahi hu ki ye sab kya hai? Tumhe samajh me kyun nahi aata main aaj bhi Parth se pyar karti hu. Main apni zindagi me kisi aur ke sath aage nahi badhna chahti. Main tumhe apna ek achha dost samajhti hu. Kyun karne lage tum mujhse pyar? Sirf isliye ki tumhare seene me mere Parth ka dil dhadak raha hai? Tumne Parth se judi har cheej ko apna bana liya aur ab socha ki uski finance bhi tumhari ho jayegi?" _She yelled loudly gathering everyone around there._

 _Daya looked into her eyes_ , "dekho shreya, tum mujhe ekdum galat samajh rahi ho. Mana ki mere seene me Parth ka dil dhadak raha hai lekin ab ye dil mera ho chuka hai, aur isme jo bhi emotions hain wo meri hain. Main tumhare liye Parth banne ki koshish nahi kar raha hu. Maine tumse daya bankar pyar kiya hai. Aur yahi sach hai ki main tumse bahut pyar karta hu. Tum mujhse pyar karti ho ya nahi, mujhe uski koi parwaah nahi. Tum ja sakti ho. Main tumhe nahi rokunga. Agar tum mujhse pyar karti ho to tum khud mere paas aaogi."

 _Shreya looked deep into his eyes and turned to go from there angrily. She ran towards the exit but stopped at the doorstep as she heard daya's scream._

"Aaahh"

 _She turned back and found him fallen on the floor._

 _Abhijeet and all surrounded him. Shreya thought he is just pretending._

 _Abhijeet shouted_ , "dayaaa? Oh my god! Koi ambulance bulao, daya ko heart attack hua hai. It's an emergency. Quick!"

 _Shreya was taken aback seeing daya unconscious._

 _Daya got hospitalized immediately. Parth's family and shreya's mom too reached there_.

"Shreya, kya hua daya ko?" _Shreya's mom asked._

"I don't know mom." _Shreya said in a trembling voice looking towards the operation theater._

 _Doctor came outside. Abhijeet rushed to him_ , "kya baat hai doctor?"

 _The doctor looked at abhijeet and then at shreya. He was familiar with shreya._

"Shreya, Kuch mahino pehle daya ki jo heart transplant surgery hui thi na usme kuch postoperative complications hain!"

"What kind of complications doctor?" _Shreya asked fearfully._

"It's pulmonary infection shreya. He is critical. We are trying our best to save him but we can't say anything for sure right now." _The doctor informed._

 _Everyone broke down into tears._

 _Shreya was frozen on her place. She was not crying because she was broken from inside._

"Ye sab tumhari wajeh se hua hai shreya!" _Abhijeet said with a painful grin._

 _Shreya lowered her head but others were confused._

"Shreya ki wajeh se matlab?" _Shreya's mom asked._

 _Abhijeet told everyone what had happened in bureau._

"Shreya tumne aisa kyun kiya?" _Shreya's mom shouted at her._

 _Shreya didn't reply but ran away from there. She reached at the small temple situated in the compound._

 _She kneeled down in front of the God's idle joining her hands._ "Please daya ko bacha leejiye. Maine aapse kabhi kuch nahi maanga. Aaj pehli baar hath jod rahi hu aapke samne. Please!" _She started crying. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. Shreya turned and found her mom._

"Kamal hai shreya, tum aur mandir me? Jab Parth apni zindagi ke liye maut se lad raha tha tab bhi tum bhagwan ke samne hath jodne, pray karne nahi aayi thi. Par aaj daya ke liye itni minnate kar rahi ho? Aur phir bhi kehti ho ki tum usse pyar nahi karti!"

 _Shreya closed her eyes tightly and shouted,_ "han theek hai karti hu main daya se pyar, bas?" _She hugged her mom and cried in her arms._

 _After treatment daya returned in consciousness. All met him one by one. Shreya came in last._

 _Daya looked into her red swollen eyes. Shreya moved to him slowly._

"Tumne kaha tha na ki mera aur Parth ka sath nahi tha par kisi aur ka sath jaroor likha hoga." _She held his hand_ , "wo tumhara sath hai daya. I am sorry, I lied to you. I lied to myself. I love you. Parth ko khokar bahut mushkil se sambhal payi hu. Dobara apne pyar ko khokar nahi sambhal paungi. Please daya mujhse door mat jana kabhi." _She hugged him and started crying placing her head on his chest. Daya wrapped his arms around her with a smile._

 _Everyone smiled through tears._

"Daya, jaldi se theek hokar ghar chalo. Humne to shadi ki puri taiyari kar li hai." _Parth's father said and everyone smiled._

 _Daya and shreya looked at each other and blushed._

 **o-o-o**

 _Daya and Shreya got married soon._

"Shreya, I am leaving for bureau. Kaha ho tum?" _Daya called out shreya sitting on his bike ready to leave for bureau._

 _Shreya came out,_ "daya, ek minute, tumhe nahi lagta tum kuch bhool rahe ho."

 _Daya smiled looking at her_ , "oh sorry" _he said and kissed on her cheek_ , "love you"

 _Shreya smiled and took out something holding in her hand hiding behind her back,_ "I was talking about this!"

 _Daya looked at her hands holding his helmet_. "Oh ya, thank you so much" _he took the helmet from her hands._

 _Shreya moved closer and kissed him_ , "bye, take care"

 _Daya wore the helmet and drove away._

.

.

 **o-o-o The End o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: other updates are lined up, please wait.**

 **Love you all.**


End file.
